


I've Known You Forever, But You've Never Met Me

by MiraculousTimes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multiple Universes Colliding, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reveal, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousTimes/pseuds/MiraculousTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment you're sitting in your bedroom, scrolling through Tumblr, the next your standing in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Walking away, you think about what you're going to have for-WAIT WHAT?! How did you get to Paris? And more importantly, how did you end up in front of a fictional bakery?</p><p>What happens when you end up in the Miraculous Ladybug universe? And what feelings will arise, within the love-square, with a little help from you?</p><p>**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, etc. of the Miraculous Ladybug universe; I'm just a fan!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting People For The Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my very first work, so go easy on me, but I would love some feedback! More tags might be added as the story goes on, but without further ado, ENJOY!

Ugh! Another boring Friday night. You weren't entirely upset, though. At least you had some time to watch more Miraculous Ladybug or go on Tumblr. Unsurprisingly, you chose the latter option, since you felt too tired to pay attention to an entire episode. Even though you've already watched each episode multiple times, you still wanted to appreciate the series each time you re-watched it. So, stuffing your phone into your pocket, you lazily flopped onto your bed and turned on your laptop. Logging in, you mindlessly scrolled through your dash, re-blogging some Marichat May fanart. _'Hopefully, Hell's flames are gentle for this sinner,'_  you thought.

After a few hours of re-blogging and liking countless posts, it was nearing 2 am and your eyes started feeling heavy. Not bothered to swap out your everyday attire for pajamas, you drifted off into sleep's warm embrace.

* * *

You weren't sure when you fell asleep, exactly. Honestly, you didn't even recall falling asleep at all, but here you were in front of a store with the door reading _"BOULANGERIE PATISSERIE"_ in shiny gold lettering, above a logo with what seemed to be either two golden wheat or olive branches encompassing the letters "TS". You started to walk away, mildly confused as to how you got there, but breakfast came first!

  
With realization dawning on you, you suddenly stopped in your tracks and spun around. Did that say **_"Boulangerie Patisserie"_**? As in the **exact words** on the Dupain-Cheng bakery?! You knew that there was a store in Paris that resembled the bakery in real life, so you nervously snuck back over to the building and examined it more closely.

 _'Nope. This is definitely the real deal. Er- unreal deal?'_ In any case, this was undeniably the Dupain-Cheng bakery. You took into account the symbols on either side of the door with a spatula, wheat, and a croissant, the black, arched windows with the many intricate details, the balcony at the very top of the white building, and, lastly, the three yellow words _"CONFISERIE BOULANGERIE PATISSERIE"_ at the top of the door and windows.

Saying you freaked out was the understatement of the century. While you were trying to regulate your breathing, you were also pacing up and down the street, and looking back at the store with a look of horror, excitement, and confusion all at the same time. Thankfully, the bakery seemed to be closed so no one, but a couple of passer-byes in the street were there to witness your meltdown.

You needed to come up with a plan, so you headed to the park right next to the bakery to cool down, suddenly very grateful for your laziness when it came to your wardrobe. _'Dieu, thank goodness Adrien doesn't seem to be having a shoot here.'_ Placing yourself on a green bench not far from the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue in the middle of the park, you tried to organize your thoughts. _'OK. So I SOMEHOW got to Paris, but fictional Paris? How on Earth did this happen? Well, it's a good thing I took French in school, or else I would be royally screwed-'_

Your train of thought was cut off by a scream piercing the air. _'Did someone get akumatized?!'_   Scared, but excited at the thought of possibly meeting Marinette and Adrien in "real life," you sprinted off in the direction of the scream, cautious so as to not get captured by the potential akuma.

* * *

 

As you weaved your way through the sea of people running in the opposite direction, you saw them. _'Holy. Shit. Ladybug and Chat Noir are right in front of me!'_   You practically squeaked in your head.

"Always a purr-easure to see you, My Lady!" the leather-clad hero shouted from the rooftop.

Although Ladybug was busy fighting the new akuma, she replied, "Chat, now is not the time for your ludicrous puns!"

You giggled at the sight of your two favorite heroes teasing each other back and forth, feeling as though you were going to tear at the seams at any moment.  Hardly able to contain your excitement, you scrambled to find your phone. _'Success!'_ You tried to turn it on but to no avail. _'Oh, this is just peachy! I forgot to charge my phone last night and Ladybug and Chat are **right here**!'_ Suddenly annoyed at yourself for your forgetfulness, you shoved your phone back where you found it and pulled your attention back to the two Miraculous holders.

You stared in awe as Ladybug shouted her famous phrase-"LUCKY CHARM!"-into the sky as she threw her yo-yo into the air, and caught an object with the usual ladybug pattern on it. You couldn't believe this. Why were you even here?! Zoning out, you hardly noticed the brawl was coming to an end. Chat smacked the akuma with his staff, sending it flying backward. He snatched what looked like a necklace from the akumatized victim, and tossed it over to Ladybug. Catching it in midair, Ladybug proceeded to step on it with full force, sending the purple butterfly floating upwards. Ladybug caught and de-evilized the akuma with her red and black yo-yo.

"Bye, bye petit papillon."

 _'Oh god, wait they're going to leave!'_ Before you had any time to react, Ladybug was already in the process of leaving, after exchanging a few words with Chat and the (very confused) akuma victim. Soon she was gone, and you knew Chat would follow suit if you didn't do anything. So without thinking, you yelled, "Chat Noir! Wait!"

He stopped and turned back to look at you with a questioning look. _'Oh no. I didn't think this far ahead.'_ You knew he only had a limited amount of time, so you would have to think fast to keep his interest.

"Uh . . ."

 _'Wow, good thinking,'_ you scolded yourself in a sarcastic manner.

"I HAVE INFORMATION ABOUT THE MIRACULOUS!" you finally said. Well, more like screamed, but that wasn't important right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This chapter was more of a prologue, but I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave kudos or a comment, it means a lot. ^^  
> ~Thanks again!


	2. The Quantic Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back everyone! I'm SO sorry for not updating recently, but hopefully, this will make up for it! :D I had lots of stuff going on-especially with what's happening in Orlando, so I couldn't edit this chapter in time. Thank you all SO MUCH for your paws-itive feedback! It really does mean a lot to me. Anyways, I present CHAPTER 2!

The nonplussed hero stared at you in shock. "You, you what?" he stammered.

"Um . . . yeah," you started, feeling a twinge of embarrassment creep onto your cheeks, "I can h-help."

*beep* *beep*

"Well I've, uh, got to get going soon, but-"

"No, wait!" you interrupted, "I-it's okay. Don't go; I know who you are."

You immediately regretted it as soon as the words left your mouth. Chat's face turned as pale as marble and his emerald eyes widened.

*beep* *beep*

"Uh, I-I m-mean, I, um-"

"Prove it."

"W-what?"

"If you really know who I am, then go ahead and say it." His voice wavered a bit as he said this, so you wondered whether or not he was worried Ladybug would be mad at him when she found out someone knew his identity.

"Um, ok. You're Adrien. Adrien Agreste."

Chat's ears flattened and his pupils shrank. "How did you find out?" he said, grimacing.

You hadn't meant to upset him, or anyone for that matter, but at the very least you had his full attention.

"Uh . . . it's kind of a long story."

*beep* *beep*

Chat de-transformed in a flash of green lightning, leaving Adrien in his place with a small black figure floating beside him.

"Well looks like we have time now," Adrien said flatly.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private to talk?"

Adrien sighed but finally said, "Fine. Let's go." He eyed Plagg and opened the side of his jacket. Understanding, Plagg flew into his white jacket and seemed to find a piece of cheese in the pocket.

* * *

He swiftly led you to behind a building that seemed to be empty at the moment. You nervously stood in front of him in silence. You hoped he would say something when your wish was granted.

"Alright. So, how do you know me?"

"Well . . ."  _'Oh man I don't even know how or why I'm here; how am I supposed to explain this to someone else?'_  "I'm not actually from here. You see, I'm . . ."  _'What? From another dimension? You can't say that! He'll just think you're crazy or someth-'_  "I'M NOT FROM THE QUANTIC UNIVERSE!"

You always were one to make rash decisions. Especially when it involved yelling things that you probably shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for not updating. The next chapter has some actually Ladybug in it too!  
> For background info, the Quantic Universe is basically the canon Miraculous universe. Here's a link for more info: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Quantic_Universe  
> Thanks again!


End file.
